


amar a alguien a quien no toque el tiempo

by stohnen



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3546410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stohnen/pseuds/stohnen





	amar a alguien a quien no toque el tiempo

(They are young, the first time they are able to sneak away and take a night for themselves.  They are too young to afford luxury.  They are too young to need it.  They get a room with curtains too old and worn to stay closed all the way and fuck to the flicker of weak neon and rasp of threadbare sheets and the grunting of trucks outside that can’t cover up the excited high pitch of their moans.  They are young, and it feels like a honeymoon.

The younger brother sits awake.  Sleep comes easily to his brother.  He sleeps well and he sleeps hard.  The youngest is content to watch him, tonight.  The neon light playing across his brother’s shoulder blades will keep him content till dawn if he needs.  He feels old and young at once.  He feels ageless.  They feel infinite.)

 


End file.
